Viperhall
by SentientCat
Summary: A simple dancer is an oddity in Wyvern's Court, shes one of the two known wyverns and shes not just any wyvern, but the cross of a raven and a white viper, and when shes attacked in the night by a falcon, she learns of another secret the falcons have kept from her people. There are more Wyverns... and they dispise White Vipers.
1. Chapter 1

Auora sat on the windowsill in her room, she listened to her parents arguing in the next room over. This was common, her parents came from to seperate cultures and they often argued what was best for there daughter. She let out a tired sigh, its the only thing they ever fought about, but they never thought about what she wanted for her life.

In this instance, she agreed with her father, her mother didn't think a lady of her age should be exposed to the dancers her fathers culture considered sacred, her mother thought the outfits the dancers wore were to revealing, and was afraid her daughter would become somekind of prostitute.

She jumped as her door opened, and her father walked in, looking tired and glum. He sat down next to his daughter and put his face in his hands. "Dad, whats so wrong with the dancers" Arora asked her father. He looked at her and patted her head "Nothings wrong with the dancers, your mother is just too set in the Avian ways" he said to her.

Thats what she always heard when she asked that question, the Avian ways, she had grown rather tired of hearing it, but there was nothing she could do about it, and that was the thing about her family. Her father was a Serpiente and her mother was an Avian, and Auora was held in rather high regards by both of them because her mother was a raven and an amazingly skilled painter, while her father was a white viper, and the leader of the palace guard.

_**4 years later**_

Auora was 17 years of age, and loved it. It was the dead of night and she sat on her windowsill, her white blond hair flashed in the moonlight. She stood up on the sill and streched her thin frame and the powerful muscles that were under the skin. She felt her form begin to change, from her shoulders sprouted large black wings, and her body began to change into that of a white viper.

When the shift was complete, she leaped into the air and began to flap her powerful wings and began to soar. She angled her wings towards the center of her home,Wyvern's Court, and flew through an opening in a building. She touched down and shifted back to her normal form, and once that was done she was swarmed by dancers, because it was time for her to go on.

She hastily dressed in her dancer outfit, and when she exitted the dressing room, she was dragged by the other dancers to the central dias. She stood waiting for the focus to be directed to her. There was much chatter all around the nest when a loud voice cut through the sound "Ailbhe Vipris, and Sevla Ravis, draw your attention to your daughter" It was A'isha, her instructer.

Her mother had finally caved two years ago, and since then, Auora had gone under dancer apprentiship, and now, at long last, was the day for her to become a full member. When all attention was turned to her, the instruments were starting to be played, and that was her cue. She began to dance, and almost immedietly she heard IT. IT sounded like the most beautiful song ever sung but no one was singing, and it was like the most beautiful dance ever preformed, but she was the only dancer.

She was preforming a dance that she held in high regard, it was a dance of tolerance and acceptance, around the time Wyvern's Court was founded. She danced with ever bit of energy that she could use and by the time the preformance was over, she was throughly exhausted, and once she finished, IT began to fade.

The crowd began to cheer loudly (especially her father), except her mother who looked at her with a look of pure happiness. Once the crowd had settled, she stepped of the dias, and her father was before her, huggung her. He was soon followed by his mother of gave her a gentler hug, but no less tight "We're so proud of you" Her Mother said, trying not to cry.

Auora just smiled, she loved her parents and when they were happy, so was she. The crowd had dispersed and was enjoying the festivities going on around them, to celebrate her success, so Auora and her parents went to join them.

The party went on for hours, and the last person there was Auora, who had stayed to help clean up. It took another hour, but eventually she had finished cleaning up, and she was exhausted, her parents had already went home, and she began to change forms to her wyvern form. She lifted into the air, and began to head home.


	2. Chapter 2

Auora struck the air with her wings, she was taking her time getting home because she was rather tired, and decided to fall half asleep while gliding home. She drifted on the wind without a care in the world, but she was being followed. Her snake senses informed her that it was Avian from the heat given of by its body, but she didn't know how wrong she was on that.

She felt it before it happened, it was like a fire had ignited across her skin, when bright red bands formed around her body, binding her, She cried out in pain, but no sound escaped her lips. The Avian that had been following her but it was no Avian, it was a Falcon. She realized what had happened, it was falcon magic, binding her.

Auora shifted back to her human form, and before she knew what was happening, she began to dance in her bindings. Slowly as she moved, the bindings began to peel off her body, and the falcon in its demi form, its face began to appear strained as Auora moved more and more.

Finally, the bindings were gone and before it was too late, Auora shifted into her demi form and took flight. "How did you do that!" the falcon demanded, Auora panted "I don't know, I just danced" she said. The falcon glared "Must be your serpent/avian magic" he said carelessly.

Auora dropped to the ground hoping to escape the falcon, but the falcon followed her down. She slowed her descent and landed gracefully, and the falcon followed suit. "Who are you?" She demanded, the falcon laughed "Your in no position to make demands" he said "but if you must know, my name is _amir'ta'deem'galld, _but you can call me Galld" he finished. Auora glared at Galld "What do you want?" she asked, he furrowed his brow "I've come to capture you" he said simply.


End file.
